banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty Bucket Bay
Unfortunately, Banjo has not escaped murky waters yet. Now, this time, Banjo and Kazooie have to explore a giant cargo ship before they can head on to the ninth and final world. Rusty Bucket Bay is the eighth world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Points of Interest *The Rusty Bucket **Engine Room **Captain's Cabin **Shipmate's Quarters **The Ship's Kitchen **Cargo Hold **Anchor Hold **Map Room *The Warehouses *Cargo Cranes *Toxic Waste Pool *Three blue Cargo Containers *Storage Sheds Collectibles Jiggies #Inside the warehouse to the right of the exit pad. #Rescue Snorkel from under the ship's anchor by following the chain up to a room inside the ship where the anchor switch can be found. #On top of one of the smokestacks. #Hit the switch on one of the cranes to lift the cage off the deck of the ship, then climb the crane and board the ship to snag the Jiggy before time runs out. #Enter the code "312-111" on the whistle switches towards the bow of the boat. #Inside the captain's quarters. Break open of the portholes on the deck of the ship to enter then break open the closet and defeat the enemy inside. #On a platform at the far side of the engine room. #Just behind the ship's propellers. Hit both propeller switches in the engine room to stop them from spinning and reach the Jiggy before the time runs out. Dubbed the hardest Jiggy in the game due to the time limit, the need to navigate through the engine room and the poisonous water. #Defeat Boss Boom Box inside the ship's hold. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - Inside the second teal storage container at the rim of the bay. *'Pink' - In a large alcove underwater, under the grate that the Beehive sits upon just to the right of the exit pad. *'Green' - On a floating barrel in the toxic green pool. *'Orange' - in the corner of the level behind the ship. Fire eggs in a Toll *'Yellow' - On a buoy with a yellow jinjo flag on it in the small fenced area where Snacker swims. Extra Honeycombs *In the flooded warehouse which can be accessed by a hole in the wall in Snacker's fenced pool. Activate the Extra Honeycomb switch inside and use the Flight Pad to reach it. *In a small hexagonal window at the bottom of the tunnel which leads to the engine room. Witch Switch On top of a tower near the stern (or back). A Jiggy appears the room prior to the entrance to this world. The water must be raised to reach it. Other *'Red Mystery Egg' - Once you enter in the proper code, the Egg appears on the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Characters *Snorkel Enemies *Seaman Grublin *Boom Box *Floatsam *Grimlet *Snacker *Boss Boom Box (Boss) Trivia *In order to reach the jigsaw puzzle for Rusty Bucket Bay, Banjo and Kazooie must first flood the room containing the entrance. In order to open the level without flooding the room (though it is required to reach Click Clock Wood), the player must enter one of several risky cheat codes. You can enter the code: WHY NOT TAKE A TRIP INSIDE GRUNTYS RUSTY SHIP to unlock the level early, but you still must raise the water level one (via crypt) in order to reach it. Don't use too many codes, or you'll face Grunty's Code Vengeance *Rumor suggests that Captain Blackeye captains the Rusty Bucket, but it is more likely he would captain a traditional pirate ship as per his original role. *On the promotional video given to Nintendo Power subscribers prior to the game's release, narrator Jon Lovitz states that the name of the ship is the H.M.S. Gruntilda. This was either misinformation or an affectionate pseudonym, as the name Rusty Bucket can be seen on the stern of the ship in both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (though the ship in Banjoland is only a model). *Beneath the Rusty Bucket's name on the stern is the name of the city Twycross, England where Rare live. *In Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts, you can see the Rusty Bucket floating across the ocean in Showdown Town. Not forgetting to mention it also appears in Banjoland as an exhibit. *Rusty Bucket Bay is commonly cited as the most complex, frustrating and unenjoyable level in Banjo-Kazooie, even more so then Click Clock Wood which is arguably more difficult. This is certainly not untrue and can be backed-up by the many annoyances player face such as tough enemies, the hazardous water, engine room, difficult fight against Boss Boom Box, difficult challenge of finding most collectibles and many other difficulties. Rusty Bucket Bay, however challenging, is still a very fun level and the notes and jiggies are spread far and wide. Gallery Image:Rusty Bucket Bay1.png|The ship "Rusty Bucket" (front) Image:Rusty Bucket Bay2.png|The poison waste pool Image:Rusty Bucket Bay3.png|The Rusty Bucket's Engine Room Image:Rusty Bucket Bay4.png|The ship "Rusty Bucket" (back) Image:Rusty Bucket Bay5.png|Inside a cargo container Image:Rusty Bucket Bay6.png|Entrance Area Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds